Adiós Cielo, Hola Infierno
by Copo-Cristo Santo
Summary: Los padres y tíos de Antonio mueren. Lovi y Antonio se encargan de los primos de éste último...Completo desastre! // RESUMEN HORRIBLE! Mi primer fic de Hetalia, AU, intento de comedia y ToñoxLovi D:, sepan disculpar...K por paranoica xD
1. Comienzo del fin

Esto…bueno, antes que nada, disculparme por no continuar mis otros fics (que son mierda), pero…tenía esta idea desde hace tiempo rondándome en la cabeza, y…no me he podido contener xD.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece (si lo hiciera, hace mucho hubieran aparecido anécdotas de España con los Latinoamericanos y China se hubiera hecho uno con Rusia en más de una forma, kukuku:

Argentina & Uruguay: http:// . com /art/ APH-Latinos-140418685

México: http:// www. metroflog. com/ -x_Minako-Hyuuga_x

Perú y versión femenina del nombre de México: http:// nennisita1234 .deviantart. com /gallery/

Chile & Paraguay: Yo xDDD

Nombre de Paraguay: .com/art/APH-Hetamerica-123848133

Advertencias?: La boca de Lovi, aparición de países latinoamericanos y AU…OJO!!!! Aquí pondré a los países que se me den la puta gana xDDD: México, Perú, Argentina, Uruguay, Paraguay y Chile…así que, el que me venga con la pendejada de que "faltan países" (por que no falta el ***** que me lo dice) puede irse a comer mierda, por que lo voy a ignorar n_n…y mi pésimo intento de descripción y acento argentino xD

* * *

Para Lovino, Antonio siempre había sido una persona demasiado alegre, despistado, cabezota y fuerte (aun que claro, esto último no lo admitiría nunca).Y aunque a veces (frecuentemente) le molestaba la actitud del chico, también estaba acostumbrado a la imagen que se había echo del moreno.

Es por eso que ahora le costaba asimilar el hecho de que Antonio estuviera completamente destrozado y reteniendo lágrimas, intentando hacerse "el macho" frente a su familia…

…o al menos, lo que quedaba de ella.

Días atrás Roderich, dueño del restaurante donde ellos trabajaban y por lo tanto su jefe, había echo llamar a Antonio para darle una importante noticia.

"Me va a ascender, seguro que si!!!", sin embargo, para Lovino (a diferencia de Antonio) no había pasado desapercibido el gesto de tristeza y preocupación en el rostro del austriaco.

Y había acertado.

-Lovi, vengo enseguida, cuídalos un momento, si?

El italiano despertó de su ensoñación, encarnando una ceja le preguntó a Antonio a que se refería con "cuídalos".

-Pues a mis primos, a quien más?-Antonio sonrió forzado-Están allá-Añadió, apuntando a una mesita donde estaban un grupito de niños, algunos cabizbajos y otros llorando.

Asintió poniéndose de pie, Antonio le sonrió una última vez (forzado, igual que antes) y se fue a…bueno, no sabía donde, no tenía intención de saberlo. Se dirigió lento y pausado hacia el lugar donde estaban los niños, percatándose del poco (nulo) parecido que estos tenían con Antonio, a pesar de ser primos.

Había dos chicas: La primera de cabello castaño claro, casi rubio y peinado en una cola de caballo, en medio de su flequillo, un curioso mechón le caía en medio de la frente y otro igual de extraño le caía al lado derecho. La piel bastante blanca (casi, CASI, como la del inglés ese de su salón…Arthur?), ojos café oscuro, algo baja de estatura. Usaba un vestidito negro, y unos guantes blancos (ahora cafés, debido a que había estado, probablemente, jugando); La segunda de un cabello castaño color ceniza, largo y recogido en dos trenzas. La piel un poco más morena que la de la otra niña y ojos de igual color, también más alta que la otra niñita. El vestido que ella portaba era negro igualmente, supuso que la chiquilla debería de haberse estado apretando el borde del vestido, pues este estaba bastante arrugado.

Conformando el grupo, había otros cuatro niños: Uno de ellos tenía el cabello rubio, había un pequeño mechoncito en medio de la casquilla que le recordaba al molesto americano que también estaba en su salón, era alto y de ojos claros. No era tan pálido como la chiquilla castaña-rubia pero tampoco era tan moreno como la castaña-ceniza. Poseía una mirada arrogante, la cual estaba colmada de una profunda tristeza que se esforzaba en ocultar, probablemente pensando que el debía mantener la compostura. Traía puestos un pequeño short negro y una camisa igualmente negra, la cual estaba llena de tierra (probablemente hubiera estado jugando con la chiquilla del mechón raro); El otro niñito era de cabello igualmente rubio, sus ojos eran un poco más oscuros que el otro niñito rubio y usaba lentes. Era un poco más alto que el otro chiquillo, y…eso que veía, eran brillos? Como los del idiota (pervertido) francés de su salón?, Dios se apiadara del chiquillo. A diferencia del otro chiquillo rubio, éste portaba pantalones y chaqueta negras, dándole un ligero aire de madurez; Otro chiquillo era de cabello cobrizo, con un rulito ligeramente parecido al de su hermano Feliciano…espera, era un rulito doble lo que estaba viendo?, de piel ligeramente más morena que la chiquilla de cabello castaño-cobrizo y de ojos café variando a café oscuro. Al igual que el rubio de lentes, portaba pantalones y chaqueta, sin embargo la chaqueta la traía anudada a la cintura (tendría calor, quizá); Había otro que era de un rubio más cenizo, ojos verdes y piel ligeramente morena…vale, este lo único que tenía de parentesco con Antonio eran los ojos, los otros nada. Era igual de alto que el rubio con lentes, este usaba una chaqueta negra y shorts negros también, una curiosa combinación…

Sin duda, un extraño grupo de niñitos.

-Che, y vos quien sos?-El chiquillo del maldito mechón-idéntico-al-del-maldito-americano lo había sacado de sus cavilaciones.

-Un amigo de Antonio, me llamo Lovino-Contestó, mirando con curiosidad al chiquillo-No te pareces en nada a Antonio.

-Ah si? Pues, para que sepas boludo, mi mamá me decía que nos parecíamos mucho-El chiquillo infló las mejillas, algo molesto.

-Ah…-Lovino estaba más concentrado en intentar asimilar el hecho de que Antonio tuviera primos. Bueno, la mayoría de la gente los tiene, pero el apenas había conocido a los padres de Antonio.

Exactamente, había, por que era esa la causa principal por la que ahora estaban allí y vistiendo de negro.

Estaban en el velorio de los padres de Antonio y los padres de los chiquillos.

Aparentemente, (según lo que Roderich le dijo) el bus en el que iban los padres del español y de esos niños había chocado con un camión, cayéndose por un barranco, y como si eso no fuera poco, el bus había explotado.

-Ah…así que erai tú del que tanto hablaba mi querido primito…-La chiquilla de los mechones raros se había puesto de pie, mirándolo desde la punta del rulito hasta los pies-Seeee…eres italiano hasta la punta del último pelo…-Se puso una mano en la barbilla y continúo hablando-Ok, te doy permiso pa' que andí' con mi primo…pero pobre 'e ti que intentí hacerle algo, si no…-Hizo tronar sus pequeñas manitas, mostrándole la "mirada de flaite" tan conocida en su país.

-…Ah?-Si, no había entendido absolutamente nada de lo que había dicho esa niña, en definitiva, necesitaba aprender a hablar con urgencia.

-Lovi, aquí estabas!-El mencionado se volteó, encontrándose con el rostro casi-sonriente del español-Ya los conociste a todos?

-Uh…aún no…

-Bueno, te los presento yo-Antonio suspiró, al ver la cara de Lovino con una clara expresión de "Hay algún maldito motivo en especial?"-Es que ahora vivirán conmigo...es decir, con nosotros…

Que?! Como dijo?! Puta madre!!! Maldito Antonio y su puto complejo de hermano mayor!!!

-…Vale…-Estaba temblando de ira, pero considerando que estaban velando a los padres de su pareja (por que eran pareja, aún cuando el nunca lo admitiera frente a sus amigos, eran pareja…una maldita pareja que ahora tendría que cuidar de seis niñatos de los cuales él no conocía ni el nombre) y de los chiquillos, tendría algo de consideración y se lo dejaría pasar…al menos hasta llegar a casa-Pues entonces empieza, bastardo.

-Ah, si!!-Observó como el español sonreía, esta vez, sinceramente-Bueno, éste de aquí-Antonio puso una mano sobre la cabeza del rubio de mirada arrogante-Se llama Martín Hernández, es de Argentina-Observó a Lovino, el cual tenía una mirada interrogante-Mis tíos vivían en distintas partes de Latinoamérica-Contestó a la muda pregunta.

-Ah, bueno.

-Éste otro rubiecito de acá-Continúo, poniendo la otra mano sobre la cabeza del rubio de lentes-Se llama Sebastian Artigas y es de Uruguay, y este de aquí-Quitó la mano que mantenía sobre la cabeza del argentino y la puso en la cabeza del último rubio-Se llama Adrián Galeano, es de Paraguay-Luego, abrazó con fuerza al chico moreno y de cabello cobrizo-Éste es José Luís García Domínguez y es de Perú, a que es una monada???

-Eh…si, supongo…

-Y ahora las chicas-Soltó a José Luís y fue con la de cabello castaño-cenizo-Ésta es Francisca Jiménez y es de México, es toda una ternura~

-Chinga a tu madre!!

-…Y ésta de acá-Antonio seguía sin soltar a Francisca, la cual comenzaba a impacientarse-Es Catalina González, es de Chile.

-Oh, Chile…-Claro, ahora entendía por que la chiquilla no hablaba nada que se entendiera, fuera español o italiano.

-Bueno…yo creo que vamos marchando ya, les parece bien?-Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Antonio ya lo había tomado de la mano junto a la mayoría de los niñitos y se los llevaba a rastras de ahí.

Una vez que llegaron a casa, Lovino se percató con sorpresa de que las maletas y las cosas de los niños ya estaban acomodadas en habitaciones compartidas, en que momento Antonio había preparado todo?

-Lovi, no te molesta si hoy encargamos comida rápida? No me encuentro con ánimos de cocinar-El español sonrió como pudo, para luego murmurar un "Lo siento" que solo los mayores alcanzaron a escuchar.

-Tsk…bien, pero que sea pizza!!!-El chillido de alegría por parte de los niños no se hizo esperar, causando una ligera alegría momentánea al italiano.

En lo que Antonio encargaba la comida rápida, el llevaba a los niños a sus habitaciones para que pudieran ponerse algo más ligero y menos deprimente que esos horribles atuendos negros.

-Bueno, su habitación es esta-La mexicana y la chilena entraron al cuarto, bastante amplio para ambas. Dos camas, un pequeño velador al lado de cada cama, dos armarios, una ventana con balcón y dos escritorios.

-Uh!!!! La dura, esta pieza está bkn…cierto Pancha*?

-Si, está genial supongo…y no me digas Pancha!!

Dejó a las niñas solas, guiando ésta vez a Martín y Sebastián a la habitación contigua, la cual no era muy diferente de la otra, sólo que esta tenía las paredes de color azul claro (la otra era lila, al gusto de las niñas).

-Che, pero fijáte boludo, vos te das cuenta de quienes somos nosotros?

-Los primos de Antonio.

-No boludo!!! Somos la mafia del mate!!-El argentino agarró de un brazo al uruguayo y puso, según el, una pose de mafioso.

-Obviamente solo pueden estar ahí los glamorosos como yo, Martín y Adrián-La estela de brillitos "glamorosos" se había, misteriosamente, intensificado con las palabras dichas por el chiquillo.

-…Pues ya ven como me importa una mierda, aquí van a dormir, así que cámbiense y luego bajen al comedor-Finalizó Lovino, cerrando la puerta tras de sí al escuchar un "boludo" por parte del argentino.

Ahora se encontraba caminando junto a José Luís y Adrián al último cuarto (suerte que quedaban los tres juntos, no hubiera soportado el tener que volver a subir otra maldita escalera).

-Este es el suyo, vístanse y bajen-Dijo el italiano mientras abría la puerta del cuarto, el pequeño peruano se le quedó mirando fijo ni bien había dejado su maleta sobre la cama-Que?

-Gracias Lovino-El niño sonrió y luego fue a sacar ropa de la ya mencionada maleta, el paraguayo lo imitó, se dirigió hacia Lovino y cerró la puerta con suavidad.

El italiano bajó las escaleras, con una ligera sonrisa adornando su rostro, la cual no fue desapercibida por Antonio al verlo llegar al comedor.

-Ya han llegado las pizzas-Sonrió el ojiverde-Pasa algo? Vienes sonriendo de la nada, es raro.

-Me estas haciendo ver como un maldito amargado-Gruñó Lovino, algo molesto.

Acto seguido, se había escuchado un fuerte golpe, y luego Antonio y Lovino vieron con sorpresa a Martín rodando escaleras abajo.

-Degenerado conchesumadre!!!! Pobre de ti que volvai a entrar a nuestra pieza, weon!!!

Ambos voltearon a ver aún más impresionados como la pequeña y "angelical" Catalina insultaba (por que según Antonio, eran insultos) y pateaba al argentino, ante las risas de los demás niños.

-Haber, Catita, deja de patear a Martín, vale?-Antonio cargó a la niña en brazos, al tiempo que Lovino levantaba al pobre rubio que estaba tirado en el piso, encima sangrando de la nariz.

-Bueno, no es como si hubiera mucho que ver, estás tan plana como una tabla-El rubio le sacó la lengua a la castaña, burlándose.

-Hijo de puta!!!! Suéltame, suéltame Antonio que le voy a sacar la kresta!!!!

Y fue en ese momento, en el que Lovino supo que su pacífica y tranquila vida había acabado.

* * *

*Pancha: Apodo para las que se llaman Francisca LOL

GOD!!!! Esto fue lo más horrible que he escrito en toda mi vida e_e *se esconde*

Cómo me inspiré:

Copo: Ah…que cute es España!!!! *viendo Hetalia*

Papá de Copo: Que ves, hija?

Copo: Veo Hetalia, esto me enseña lo que nunca aprendí con los profes.

Papá de Copo: oh…*viendo doujinshi que Copo puso* Oye, ese niñito que tiene un rulito en la cabeza y ese otro que tiene los ojos verdes parecen papá y mamá

Copo: Como…si estuvieran casados? Como…yaoi?!

Papá de Copo: Se~ * no sabe que es el yaoi*

Copo: OMFG!!!!!!! *ideando fic* Que hermoso * ¬*!!!!!

Así que…eso D:!

Culpen a mi papá xD

En fin…

Acepto sugerencias para el próximo capítulo :'D!!!

Ahora, sé que recién empecé este fic…pero estoy pensando en hacer pequeñas viñetas y One-Shots con noticias internacionales…

Si, ya no puedo leer el periódico o ver las noticias con cara seria, se me imagina todo en Hetalia xDDD

En fin, nos vemos!


	2. Dudas, Peleas y Tomates

Y bien!!! El segundo capítulo!!!

Bueno, el disclaimer es el mismo, Hetalia no me pertenece bla, bla, bla.

Gracias por sus reviews!!!! Me hicieron tan feliz ;-;!!!

Ehm…agregaré algunas especies de "simbologías" (?):

////////////////: Separaciones para escena diferente.

**********: Separaciones para otros sucesos dentro de la misma escena.

Al fic :D!!!

* * *

-¡¡¡Pero no se pueden ir!!! ¡¿Con quién nos vamos a quedar?!

Lovino bufó, por cuarta o sexta vez esa mañana, mirando desganado como Antonio intentaba calmar a Martín, el cual hacía pucheros, intentando aguantarse los sollozos que se escapaban.

-Se quedarán con la niñera, no tardaremos-Decía el español, intentando apaciguar los llantos de todos los niños reunidos.

Y en lo que Antonio los calmaba, Lovino recordaba algunas de las tantas razones por las que definitivamente no tendría hijos:

**1.-) Son en extremo ruidosos.**

Se encontraba Lovino cortando tomates para preparar la cena (si, preparando la cena, pero que conste ¿eh? EL NO ES la nena de la relación, claro que no, ¡¡¡El es un hombre de Italia!!! El es el que domina), ya iba cortando el segundo tomate cuando…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAMÁ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El grito fue tan fuerte y repentino, que Lovino soltó el cuchillo y este término haciéndole un corte en la mano, uno bastante grande cabe decir.

-¡¡¡¡¡Ah!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Por la mismísima reputa madre!!!!!!! ¡¿Quién ha sido el cabrón que gritó?!

Se volteó con una mano sosteniendo a la otra (intentaba parar el sangrado, jaja que bruto, no usa pañuelo), con una mirada que claramente denotaba que iba a matar al bastardo que…

Espera, ¿"Mamá Lovi"?

Observó con algo de sorpresa a José Luís, el cual se aferraba casi desesperado a su pierna, llorando.

-Ehm…José Luís, ¿Como me has llamado?-Pregunta, algo inquieto.

-Mamá Lovi…Antonio dijo que te podía llamar así…

Y antes de que pudiera decirle que debía ignorar lo que el "idiota del tomate" le dijera, un segundo grito le hizo trastabillar hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza. Bueno, al menos el corte ya no sangraba, no podía empeorar mucho… ¿Cierto?

-¡¿Pero que coño?!

Catalina hizo acto de presencia, escondiéndose tras el adolorido italiano, llorando igual que José Luís.

-Mamá, ¡¡¡¡¡Martín puso una araña en mi cama!!!!!-Lloriqueaba la castaña, de alguna manera sintió pena por la chiquilla e inclusive pensó en…espera…

-¡¿Mamá?!-Ahora si, si antes estaba molesto…ahora estaba furioso-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ANTONIOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El mencionado hizo acto de presencia, sin poder evitar sonreí ante la graciosa escena: Lovino sentado en el piso, sonrojado y adolorido, Catalina escondida atrás suyo y llorando y José Luís abrazando con fuerza el brazo del italiano.

-¿Qué pasa Lovi?

-¡¿¡¿POR QUE COÑO LES HAS DICHO QUE ME LLAMEN MAMÁ?!?!

**3:00 de la mañana, habitación de Lovi…y Antonio.**

Se encontraba Lovi profundamente dormido, soñando que golpeaba al molesto "mejor amigo" de su hermano y que la torre de pizza era comestible.

Si, un lindo sueño, un hermoso y lindo sueño que nada…

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAMÁ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

...malditos niños del carajo…

**2.-) Son DEMASIADO curiosos.**

-Mamá Lovi, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Dice Sebastián.

El mencionado suspiró cansado, no había caso en que los niños le dijeran "Papá", según ellos ese era Antonio.

-Que cosa-Dice, hastiado como está, mientras bebe algo de agua. Jodido calor del carajo.

-¿Qué dice la canción SPICE?

Escupió el agua, sorprendido y sonrojado le preguntó al uruguayo de dónde diablos había sacado tamaña pregunta.

-Ah, bueno, papá Toño la estaba viendo en Youtube, y como me dio curiosidad también la empecé a ver.

…

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ANTONIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**3.-) Son unos regodiones.**

-Come.

-Chinga a tu madre.

Los demás miraban la singular pelea. Lovino intentaba obligar a Francisca a que comiera la paella que habían preparado él y Antonio.

-Que te la comas.

-Jódete.

¡¡¡¡Maldita niña del demonio!!!! A pesar de que el se esforzó tanto en hacer una comida decente, y la enana no se la comía (entendemos por comida decente nada que fuera pasta o pizza).

-Bien, no te la comas, pero mañana no vamos a comer enchiladas.

La forma en que la chiquilla hace un puchero mientras come, se siente tan, pero tan jodidamente bien.

Bueno, y esas eran las tres cosas principales. Si nos ponemos a hacer una lista entera, no terminamos nunca.

-Antonio, se nos está haciendo tarde-Dice algo hastiado el italiano, dando cuenta al español que ya están, para ser más exactos, quince minutos tarde.

-¡Pero no queremos que se vayan!-Exclama José Luis, aferrándose a la pierna de Lovino, llorando a mares-¡No quiero quedarme solo!

-Pero si estás con tus primos, ¿Cómo vas a quedarte solo?

-Además ¿Cómo sabemos que Martín no nos va a gastar una broma pesada?-Volvió a decir el peruano, mirando a Lovino con ojos de cachorro a medio morir-¡No se pueden ir!

-No es como si nos fuéramos para siempre…

-Que se vayan.

Todos dirigen su mirada hacia Catalina, algunas soprendidas, otras extrañadas y pocas furiosas. La niña mantiene la cabeza ladeada, la mirada fría y llena de desprecio, la boca fruncida en una especie de puchero y las manitas (en realidad puños) temblando con fuerza.

-Que se vayan, si tanto se quieren ir, que se vayan…nosotros no tenemos ningún derecho a retenerlos.

-¡Pero Catalina! ¡¿Que estupideces estás diciendo?!-Exclama Francisca, observando a la mencionada con una mezcla de sorpresa y furia-¡Si eras tú la que más se empeñaba en que se quedaran!

-¡¡Me importa una mierda!!...Si se quieren ir, ¡Que se vayan!

-Pero Cata…-Susurro Sebastián, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la niña, mano que fue removida con un brusco golpe-¡Hey!

-No me toques…-Lovino sintió como se le cortaba la respiración mientras la niña los miraba (a él y a Antonio) con los ojos ligeramente humedecidos, el ceño fruncido y una mirada llena de odio…y lo que parecía ser, también, temor-¡Váyanse de una puta vez!

-¡Oye, no tienes ningún derecho a hablarnos así!-Gritó el italiano, recuperándose enseguida de la ligera sorpresa que le había causado ver esa actitud de la niña-¡Vete a tu cuarto!

-¡No!

-Catita, no te pongas así…-Antonio se acercó a la mencionada con las mejores intenciones, sin embargo lo único que se llevó fue un intento fallido de cachetada, que terminó con las uñas de Catalina marcando la mejilla derecha del español.

-¡Váyanse!-Y dicho eso, corrió a su cuarto, dando tal portazo que inclusive se escuchó en la planta baja (donde estaban todos reunidos).

-Cata…

-Antonio, vámonos.

-Pero Catalina…

-Estará bien…la niñera llegará en cinco minutos, vámonos.

* * *

Para suerte suya (¡Y vaya suerte!) las clases aún no iniciaban cuando ellos llegaron, tomaron asiento y esperaron a que llegase el profesor.

-_¡Fratello!_, a la hora que vienes llegando ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Se os pegaron las sábanas?-Cuestionó Feliciano, el hermano de Lovino.

-Tuvimos unos problemas antes de salir, nada que te importe.

-¡Como eres, _fratellino_!

-Si, soy muy malo.

Para fortuna del italiano mayor, el profesor de filosofía ya hacía ingreso al salón, dando comienzo a la clase.

Y francamente, Lovino tenía la cabeza en cualquier lugar menos en la clase. Aún era curioso para el la forma en que había reaccionado Catalina, es decir ¡No era normal! ¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa manera? Ella no era así…bueno, al menos, deducía que no era así por el tiempo que llevaban conviviendo juntos y las anécdotas que Antonio le había contado…Pero aún así, seguía sin encontrar una explicación medianamente racional para lo que sucedía con la niña. Lo mismo y estaba con el período…no, solo tenía ocho años…o quizá se había peleado con Martín, pero eso era cosa de todos los días, inclusive parecía su extraña forma de demostrarse cariño. Tal vez tenía una astilla enterrada en alguna parte (recordaba cuando Antonio se había enterrado una astilla en el dedo y había estado con un humor de perros hasta que Lovino tuvo que sacársela), o quizá algún moretón…

-Señor Vargas, ¿Podría ser tan amable de responder a la pegunta que le he hecho?

Jodida sea su suerte, ni siquiera había tomado atención de lo que iba la clase.

-Eh… ¿A quién de los dos nos habla?

-¡Es a mi, _fratello_!, me pregunta a mi.

-Entonces contesta, no seas imbécil.

-Vale~…La actitud de una persona que demuestra violencia excesiva puede deberse a algún trauma de la infancia o acontecimiento shockeante reciente, si el individuo retiene lo que siente, la explosión será inminente y esto desencadenará violencia, ataques injustificados o mal humor.

A parte de la sorpresa que se llevó al oír a Feliciano hablando civilizadamente y con coherencia por primera vez en su vida, el "mensaje oculto" que traía lo dicho por su hermano le dio la respuesta a su duda.

Accidente. Velorio. Arañazos. Mal humor. Peleas con sus primos. Actitud violenta. Nuevo país y nuevo vecindario. Nueva escuela (prontamente, aún no abrían los cupos para la primaria en su escuela…si, los iban a inscribir en su misma escuela). Catalina gritando y llorando.

¡Claro, ahora todo se le hacía tan obvio! Si esas eran las condiciones, de seguro la chilena estaba sufriendo todos los síntomas antes descritos por su hermano. Esperaba que el español pudiese darse cuenta, así le echaba una mano con la niña…

-¿Qué curioso, no Lovi? Sería interesante presenciar un caso de esa magnitud.

…Vale, podía olvidarse de pedirle ayuda.

Una vez las clases acabaron (demasiado lento para el gusto del italiano) se dirigieron a comprar los ingredientes para la cena. Prepararían algo caliente, el invierno se acercaba cada vez más y por tanto las tardes y noches refrescaban bastante, sería estúpido hacer ensalada o algo así con ese clima. Ahora se encontraban en la caja, Lovino había insistido en que se apresurasen, pues según el los niños (en realidad, dicho en sus palabras, los malditos demonios) habrían vuelto loca a la pobre niñera, esto solamente causó la risa de Antonio, conllevándose un codazo en el estómago por parte de su "Lovi-Love".

-Bastardo, tenemos que ir a otro lugar…

-¿Otro lugar?

-Si, a una pastelería.

-¿Y por que quieres ir a una pastelería? Es algo extraño, ni siquiera te gustan tanto los dulces…

-¡Por que se me antoja una tarta de chocolate! ¡¿Tienes algún puto problema, imbécil?!

-N-No, claro que no…Pero sigue siendo extraño… ¡¿Estás con la regla, Lovi?!

-…_Che palle_…

* * *

-¡Niños, ya llegamos!

En lo que Lovino dejaba las bolsas de las compras en la cocina, los demás niños se tiraban (literalmente) sobre Antonio, obviamente por efecto de la gravedad, todos terminaron en el piso.

El italiano no pudo evitar que una suave sonrisa se asomara por su rostro, en cierto modo era tierno ver como Antonio jugaba con sus primos, le hacía pensar que en realidad era tan (o quizá más) fuerte como lo había imaginado…tsk, que gay se estaba volviendo.

-Ah, cierto…

Le pagó a la niñera (que al final no había resultado ser una mujer joven y hermosa como el había imaginado, si no una ancianita algo regordeta, pero muy tierna y amable) y la fue a despedir a la puerta, acto seguido subió las escaleras en el mayor silencio posible (no quería que Catalina se asustara y lo arañara igual que a Antonio) y se paró frente al dormitorio de las niñas, entreabrió la puerta con lentitud y asomó la cabeza,

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo, Lovino.

-Vete, no quiero ver a nadie.

El italiano suspiró cansado, entró por completo a la habitación, cerró la puerta y tomó asiento en el borde de la cama de Catalina, la cual nada más verle intentó empujarle fuera.

-¡Que te vayas!

-Necesitamos hablar sobre lo que hiciste en la mañana.

-¡No quiero hablar de eso, vete!

-Vamos a hablar, quieras o no.

-No quiero.

-¡Mientras vivas bajo nuestro techo, sigues nuestras reglas!

-¡¡No eres ni mi padre ni mi madre para mandarme!!

Silencio total.

Lovino miraba ligeramente sorprendido a la niña, la cual le dirigía exactamente la misma mirada, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Y-Yo…

-Es cierto-La interrumpió-No soy ni tu padre ni tu madre y tampoco pretendo serlo, pero si vas a vivir con nosotros, mínimo podrías tener un poco de confianza.

-¿Confianza? ¿De qué confianza me hablas? Eres un completo desconocido para mi y hasta meses no había tenido noticias de mi primo, sinceramente no veo que confianza pueda haber entre nosotros…

-Joder, que pesada eres.

-¿Y tu hermana?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, uno bastante incómodo.

Lovino se preguntaba si de verdad podría hacer un buen trabajo criando a esa niña…bueno, en general a todos; Después de todo no tenía experiencias cuidando niños (solo unos pocos trabajos de niñero que habían acabado bastante mal) y Antonio mucho menos, uno de los dos iba a tener que renunciar al trabajo y buscar uno mejor (no podían costearse a la niñera eternamente, aun que esta les hiciera un descuento y cobrase barato, sentía como si le estuviera robando a la pobre ancianita), en resumen aún no estaban preparados para criar niños y francamente dudaba que lo estuviera. Un peso en su pecho y luego un par de pequeñas manos aferrándose a su camisa con fuerza lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones: Era Catalina, quien se aferraba con fuerza a el y ocultaba la cabeza en su pecho.

-Quiero que entiendas una cosa…Esto es difícil para mi, tengo ocho años y mis padres murieron, mi primo _fleto_ me esta cuidando y vivo con los primos que no veía desde hace años…Me vi obligada a madurar antes de tiempo, pero esto también hizo que desconfiara de las personas…Así que, por eso vas a tener que esperar un tiempo.

-Menuda niñita estás hecha…prima de Antonio tenías que ser-Posó con cuidado su mano sobre la cabeza de la menor-Hablando del bastardo, tienes que ir a pedirle disculpas.

-¡No pienso disculparme!

-Tienes que disculparte, no fue amable de tu parte arañarle la cara…Escucha, será un bastardo idiota y todo lo demás, pero te quiere y se está esforzando por todos ustedes, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es pedirle disculpas.

-Mhm…solo por que me lo pides tú…Pero cárgame hasta abajo, si no, no pienso moverme de aquí.

-Vale, vale…

Cargó a la niña y salió del cuarto. Nada más terminar de bajar las escaleras se encontró con José Luís y Adrián, quienes le observaban ligeramente extrañados y algo celosos.

-¿Por qué cargas a Catalina?-Preguntó José Luís, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas infladas.

-Por que me quiere más a mi, peruano imbécil-Se burló la mencionada, sacándole la lengua.

-¡No es justo! ¡Ella se porta mal y la cargas! ¡¡Yo también quiero que me cargues!-Reclamó Adrián haciendo pucheros (N/A: awwwww~)

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No decidan esas cosas por ustedes mismos! ¡No pienso cargarlos!

-Oye…yo también quiero que me cargue, ¡No te aproveches Adrián

-¡No pienso cargarlos, dejen esta discusión estúpida!

********

-¡Lovi! ¿Has bajado las escaleras con los niños encima tuya? ¡Que adorable~!

-Cállate…

Podemos ver a Lovino con Adrián en su cabeza, José Luís en su brazo izquierdo y Catalina en el derecho. Además de la cara de molestia que tiene, la escena puede considerarse algo "tierna".

-Déjame ayudarte~-Antonio reía mientras cargaba a Adrián y José Luís, luego miró algo sorprendido a Catalina-¡Catita, bajaste! Menos mal, ya casi está la cena y no quería que te quedaras sin comer~.

-Esto…S-Siento lo del arañazo…no era mi intención lastimarte y además estaba enojada…-Finalizó completamente sonrojada, escondiendo la cabeza un poco más en el pecho del mayor y desviando la mirada.

-¡¡¡¡T-TAN LINDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!-Gritó Antonio, arrebatándole a niña a Lovino y abrazándola fuertemente, mientras daba vueltas.

El italiano suspiró divertido, quizá criar a esos niños no iba a ser tan difícil, e inclusive podía resultarle satisfactorio.

-Antonio, tengo hambre, haz la cena.

-¡¡Mi primita es tan adorable!!

-¡Che, yo también quiero vueltas!

-¡Antonio no seas cabrón y dame vueltas!

-¡¡Alguien tan glamoroso como yo también merece vueltas!!

* * *

Al final Lovino había acabado haciendo la cena, puesto que Antonio había quedado completamente mareado (y vomitando) se decidió a hacer algo liviano, no fuera a ser que al español le diera por estar vomitando toda la noche al haber cenado algo pesado.

-Oye, bastardo, ya está lista la cena.

-…No hiciste pizza o pasta, ¿Cierto?...

-No, hice sopa y Catalina me obligó a hacer…no se, pero a ella le gustan, creo.

-… ¿Sopa de tomate?

-Si, de tomate, ahora ponte de pie y ven a sentarte a la mesa de una vez.

-Estoy convaleciente~, ayúdame a pararme~.

-¡Puedes pararte solo!

-No puedo~, no seas cruel Lovi, ayúdame~.

Con un suspiro de fastidio el italiano se adentró a la sala de estar (Antonio había alegado que estaba demasiado "convaleciente" como para subir la escaleras), tomó a Antonio de la camisa y lo fue arrastrando de esa manera hasta el comedor. Una vez ahí lo sentó en la mesa, frente al humeante plato de sopa de tomates y luego se sentó el, frente al español.

-¡Wah! Se ve delicioso Lovi~.

-¡Pues claro que si, lo hice yo!

-¿Podemos empezar a comer ya? Tengo hambre…

-¡Adrián, cierra la boca y pásame el chile!

-¡¿Cómo vas a ponerle chile a la sopa?!

-¿Ustedes no le ponen? ¡Menudos maricas están hechos!

-Francisca, no digas malas palabras en la mesa.

-¡Cállate José Luís, hago lo que se me venga en gana!

-¡Oye, no le grites al peruano! Solo yo puedo gritarle.

-Che, que poco femenina que sos Catalina, ¿Segura que vos sos mujer?

-¡Obvio que si! ¡¿Cómo dices eso?!

-Pues bueno, es que no tenés nada de pecho.

-¡Ahora si te mato!

Catalina agarró uno de los tomates que estaban dispuestos en la mesa (N/A: Claro, solo Toño y Lovi pondrían tomates a modo de pan, LOL) y se lo arrojó a Martín dándole de lleno en toda la cara. El muchacho, completamente furioso agarró otro tomate y se lo lanzó en respuesta a la chiquilla, con tan mala suerte (y puntería) que terminó dándole a Francisca, la mexicana tiró otro tomate, pero este fue a parar directo a la cara de Adrián. El paraguayo, alegando que había sido a propósito contraatacó a la muchacha, fallando en el tiro (N/A: Cuantas casualidades de la vida, no? xDDD) y dándole a Sebastián. Este último le arrojó un tomate a Catalina, alegando que ella había iniciado todo, para luego lanzarle otro a su primo Martín (por haberle seguido el juego, dijo), la niña simplemente se puso de pie y caminó con dirección a la cocina, sacó un enorme tazón y volvió a la mesa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso Catita?-Preguntó Antonio con curiosidad.

-¡¡No le preguntes que va a hacer!! ¡Dile que lo suelte y mándalos a sus cuartos! Mira que iniciar una guerra de comida-Refunfuñó Lovino, luego de haberle dado una colleja al español.

Catalina no dijo nada, solo se limitó a vaciar el contenido del tazón (que había resultado ser el pino* de las empanadas) sobre las cabezas de Martín y Sebastián. Y ese fue el detonante (N/A: Los tomates solo habían sido el pre-calentamiento xDD) para que por la mesa volaran platos, tomates, masa para empanadas, huevos e inclusive José Luís y Adrián.

Y mientras todo eso sucedía, Lovino se preguntaba si de verdad estaba preparado para "ser padre".

* * *

ASASDSASDSDASDSASDSASD FINALMENTE!!!!!!!

Fuck, siento haberme tardado tanto Dx, pero este capi lo he hecho largo para compensarlo :'D!!!!!

Usé la sugerencia de NekkoAnimeBlack, fue muy divertido escribir eso, LOL!!!!!

Siento mucho la tardanza D:, pero he hecho este capi especialmente largo para compensarlo :'D…o eso espero xD

*Pino: Es una mezcla de carne molida y cebolla, se usa para las empanadas.

*Empanadas: Comida típica chilena, son unas especies de "masitas" rellenas de pino, aceitunas, huevos y demases. A veces se las hace de camarones y queso :D

Nos leemos!!!!


	3. Más dudas

Chicos, siento decirles que este no es un capitulo u_u

La verdad es que no se como continuar, y aun que suene INCREIBLEMENTE barza, necesito que me den ideas para seguir cn el proximo capitulo ;w;

Espero no les moleste ayudarme, chicos n_nU

ESTA HISTORIA LA CONSTRUYES TU~!!!!!!!!!

(LOL, la wea blog de la Feña xDDD)


End file.
